the horror of fangirls
by D3mon Kitsane
Summary: it all starts with naruto,sasuke,neji,lee have a really bad day with sasuke's fangirls. not just about fanngirls new topics being added. new chps coming soon. warning i randomly change topics. naruhin
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Chp.1

Naruto woke up to the morning sun shinning in through the window in his  
bedroom. He dragged himself out of bed to his kitchen to make his usual  
breakfast of instant ramen. He then went to his bathroom and showered and  
dressed himself. Today was Saturday and he didn't feel like training so he  
walked in to town trying to find something to do. He started to day dream  
but snapped out of it when Sasuke ran up to him.

"Baka stand right here and don't move", said Sasuke. Sasuke moved behind  
him and was looking over his shoulder. Naruto couldn't figure out what he  
was doing. Naruto followed his gaze to see a huge dust cloud quickly  
moving towards them.

"What are you doing?" demanded Naruto.

" I'm using you as a human shield." Sasuke plainly stated.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto. Naruto looked back at were the dust cloud was  
moments before to find it missing and replaced by a huge mob of fangirls  
lead by Ino and Sakura.

"How dare you try to lose us in Macy's! Why do you run away from our  
love?" they yelled.

Sasuke's Flashback

He ran into Macy's his mind racing trying to think of escape routes. As  
the fangirls were quickly approaching the doors of the store he could only  
think of two things. He ran around the store searching for a window with the  
fangirls on his heels. Not being able to find a window he moved to plan b.  
He ran to the changing room hoping to find some way to escape. Once inside  
he locked the door knowing it wouldn't hold for long. A few seconds later,  
they found a couch somewhere and were using it as a battering ram. He ran  
around the room searching for a vent and found one in the back corner. He  
squeezed through it just in the nick of time. A second later the door was  
smashed to splinters.

Back to present

Sasuke being the type of guy that he was (doesn't show much emotion) his  
eyes widened a little and started praying when he saw how many fangirls  
there were. That was nothing compared to Naruto he almost wet his pants at  
the site of the horror that was approaching.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto. Anyone near by would have thought the scream would have belonged  
to a little girl if they didn't turn to look. Naruto and Sasuke were  
tackled by what seemed to be all the girls in Konoha creating a massive  
pile the size of a small hill of fangirls.

Shikamaru was on his way to his favorite cloud gazing spot when he saw the  
huge pile of fangirls. He was about to ask what they were doing when he  
heard a scream.

" I GOT HIS SHIRT!" screamed a girl from somewhere  
in the pile.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru and continued on his way.

All the fangirls were having a huge catfight over his shirt Sasuke took  
this time to escape. Naruto wasn't so lucky. He spent the next 2 hours  
under the fangirls until they finally realized that their beloved  
Sasuke-kun wasn't their any more. They went their separate ways searching  
for Sasuke. Naruto spent the next hour crawling home occasionally getting  
run over by fangirls frantically searching for Sasuke along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Chp. 2

Sasuke found Lee a few blocks over. "Lee, dress up as me for the rest of the  
day" said Sasuke.

'This must be a game of youthfulness", thought Lee. "The flame of youth burns  
brightly in you, I will play your game." Sasuke's sweat dropped. Sasuke pulled  
out an identical set of clothing out of thin air. It looked just like the  
set he was wearing before his shirt was taken by the rabid fangirls. He also   
pulled out an extra large bottle of super strength hair gel.

10 minutes later a taller Sasuke with bushy eyebrows and huge eyes walked  
around the village and Sasuke was dressed like Neji. Hey its me D3mon  
Kitsane I'll get to Sasuke in chapter 3 and what happens to him but right  
now its about Lee.

It wasn't until 2 hours later about noon when the first fangirl spotted Lee   
and the rest soon joined in the pursuit. Lee had no idea what was going on  
and was thrown into air and found himself with feet dangling and his head  
stuck in something that looked oddly familiar to the wasps' nest in the top  
branches of the giant 100ft high pine tree over near the training grounds  
(before he was in the towns shopping district).

His screams were heard all over Konoha. An hour later the branch holding the  
wasps' nest broke since he was a ninja he landed without killing himself.  
The wasps' nest was still stuck on his head and he ran around screaming and  
crashing into walls until he knocked himself unconscious and the next day  
the Anbu managed to finally get his head out. His face wasn't pretty his  
head puffed up to the size of a pumpkin.

He spent the next month in the hospital. His face was never the same.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Chp. 3

Sasuke (dressed as Neji) was having the most fun he had had in a long time. He  
turned a corner to see Neji come out of an alleyway not far away.

"Who are you and why are you dressed like me!" demanded Neji.

Sasuke was trying to think up a lie when a girl comes out of nowhere and   
screams, "I found you Neji!"

"Ah shoot," moans Neji as his fangirls regroup and start the pursuit again.

Sasuke was in shock, since when did Neji have fangirls! I chose to dress  
as him because he's such a girly man. Sasuke broke out of shock just in time  
and turned to run but stumbled and his wig fell off.

It just so happens that a fan girl from Sasuke's fanclub saw his wig fall  
off. "I found him, I found Sasuke!" she screamed.

"AH SHOOT" yelled Sasuke. Now Neji and Sasuke were running at top speed, and 10   
feet in front of all the girls ages 10-15 in Konoha chasing after them. In  
total there were about 500 or more girls chasing them. They ran into the  
shopping district again. The fangirls had caught up to them and were  
grabbing their shirts. In their panic they hadn't noticed that they were  
running down a dead end, but it was to late the fangirls smashed them into a  
wall. Sasuke and Neji were in extreme pain but Sasuke realized that they  
squished against a door not a wall Sasuke pulled the door with all his might   
and was able to open it even though the 500 fangirls were trying to hug him.  
He managed to pull Neji in with him. They were safe for now but not for long  
all the girls were trying to get though the doorway at once right now there  
were 15 girls stuck in the doorway.

"Neji come with me", said Sasuke.

"Why?" said Neji.

"We need weapons", said Sasuke

"Where are we going to get weapons?" said Neji

"This is Wal-Mart, Baka they have every thing," said Sasuke

They separated and ran around the store looking for weapons. (The store is   
closed today) Sasuke found a big umbrella and a chain saw. Neji found 2  
extra large super soakers and filled them the brim with Tabasco hot sauce.  
then he got 20 large cans of Ax (the colon that smells horrible and makes  
you want to gag). Sasuke and Neji met back up at the food section of the  
store.  
"You ready?" asked Neji

"Yeah. How bout you?" Asked Sasuke

"Yeah but I don't think you can use a chain saw" said Neji

"Why?" asked Sasuke

"If we injure all of them we'll get sued and we aren't that rich. Sure we can  
deal with 400 but 500 we'll go into debt!" said Neji

"Fine just let me try it out" he pulled the chord and a roaring sound came  
from the saw and he cut a few shelves into pieces and then through the  
running saw 20 feet away and started spinning around all over the place.  
"That's what I call a saw remind me to come back and buy one later"

"Come on lets go fight those rabid fangirls! Oooooooo gummy worms, " said  
Neji excitedly.

"Come on you're the one who wanted to go." said Sasuke

"But I want gummy worms" pouted Neji

"Fine, eat them while you fight but I get some gum" said Sasuke as he  
grabbed a pack of Dentine and put 3 pieces in his mouth. "Now lets go" and  
put the 7 foot umbrella on his shoulder like a sword.

"Okay." said Neji and put a super soaker in each hand and filled his mouth   
with the gummy worms and stuffed his pockets with cans of Ax and followed  
Sasuke to the door where they came in.

"Wait there is something missing", said Sasuke and he ran off a little while  
later there was a crash.

'What is he doing?' thought Neji then the store's speakers started playing  
eye of the tiger load enough to make the floor vibrate. Then Sasuke ran  
back. "How did you get the music to play?" asked Neji.

"I broke into the manager's office and found this CD. It's not that bad  
too." Said Sasuke.

"Now can we go kick fangirl butt?" asked Neji

"Yup lets go." said Sasuke.  
They got to the door to find that about 30 fangirls had gotten in. "Eat Ax!"  
yelled Neji as he sprayed a whole can of ax causing a cloud to form around  
the fangirls. Sasuke and Neji could her the fangirls coughing and gagging.

"Now, to finish them off. " Said Sasuke as he pulled out a lighter from his   
pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji.

"Ax is flammable" said Sasuke.

"Remember our little talk we can't kill anyone" said Neji.

"Damn" said Sasuke and through the lighter in the general direction were the  
saw was still spinning around. Then he pulled out a bandana from his pocket  
and covered his nose mouth with it then put on a pair of goggles. Then he  
ran into the cloud of ax a bunch of thudding sounds were heard and he walked  
out of the cloud that was clearing away.

"Did you get all 30?" asked Neji.

"Yea they're all unconscious " said Sasuke. Then there was a cracking sound  
then the wall smashed with an explosive boom and 100 fangirls rushed in all  
at once. "This is getting fun", said Sasuke.

"Yea it is you take the right half I'll take the left," said Neji. And they   
ran off into the crowd of girls from different sides and started to knock  
them out. Sasuke was swinging the huge umbrella and hitting the girls on the  
head hard enough to knock them out but not cause any major damage. Neji was  
spraying Ax left and right and squirting hot sauce in the fangirls' eyes and  
hitting pressure points on their necks, knocking them unconscious. They had   
taken down at least 400 fangirls when Neji was jumped from behind and in  
seconds was covered in fangirls. There were 50 left and Sasuke was just  
about to attack when he realized that he hadn't seen Neji in a while. That's  
when he saw a pile of girls and a pale hand sticking out. He walked over to  
the pile.

"Neji you baka" said Sasuke a reply came from the pile but it was more of a  
mumble. Then Sasuke knocked out all the girls on top of Neji.

"Thanks" said Neji.

"There's 40 left you have enough ammo left?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea lets finish this," said Neji. They took out the last 40 in 5 minutes.

They were just about leave when a man came to the door (were it used to be).  
He was in shock " What happened to my store?" he asked while staring at the  
mess that used to be a store and all the unconscious girls littering the  
floor and the 2 teenagers standing in the middle of it. One was holding the   
umbrella from the display in the patio section and the other one has 2 super  
soakers. They were walking towards him they stopped in front of him they  
both threw a wad of cash in front of him.

"You didn't see anything," said Sasuke. Then Neji and Sasuke left the store  
threw the gapping hole.


End file.
